Resident Evil: The Railroad
by Alice In Netherland
Summary: This is a Resident Evil fan fiction about a sixteen year old girl and her friends trying to survive in this new dangerous world. This is my first fanfic to please r&r.
1. Chapter 1:Survivor!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! if you dont ill send my zombies to eat you dog! MEWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!

* * *

**

**6:45 am**

**We found another survivor! His name is Seth; we haven't come up with a nickname for him yet. **

**We found him in New York, whale we were searching for gas and supplies, unfortunately we didn't get a chance to find anything, when we ran in to Seth he was being chased by 'Them'. We're going to try again today, according to Seth they cities full of "Them" , but he knows the place really well. Time to go tell more later. **

**Bye!**

"M.L.! You ready?!" Yoda asked swinging open the van door.

"Be out in a sec." I said closing my diary and locking it, placing the key inside the seat, I picked my Machete, 2 hand guns, and riffle, after making sure the guns were loaded I put the their holders, and jumped out the van.

"it's about time! M.L." Yoda yelled putting my in to a headlock.  
"lemme go! "

"you took forever," he laughed " trying to look pretty for Seth?" he said tauntingly as he rubbed his knuckles in to my head.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Cut it out Yoda" was the only comeback I could think of.

Boss's feet appeared in me, I didn't even see him walk over. "M.L., Yoda quit screwing around, we got a job to do!" He scolded "it this kinda crap that can get us killed, if you two can't stop screwing around you can get your asses right back in that van and stay here."

Yoda released me "sorry Boss "we said monotone voice, as if we were being scolded by our Mother. He continued on with his scolding till it was time to move out. We followed Boss over to Motorcycle and A.T.V. line up, laughing under our breaths.

Boss was the oldest; he joined 'The original railroad' six years ago. No really knows who found him, rumor is that the people who started The Railroad died, got infected, or Boss killed them. No one really asked him what happened.

We went over the plain

" ok everyone got their job?" Boss asked looking in each of our faces

" Moonlight, Yoda what are you in charge of?"

I answered "Yoda and I were in charge medical supplies we have to got the Hospital and take everything we could get our hands on."

"good Girl!"

"Casper, Rip?"

" were in charge of Ammunition and guns we stop at every gun store we see." Rip said in her raspy voice.

Boss nodded

Superman, It?

"Food and clothes" It answered just above a whisper.

"ok me and Seth well get gas if anyone needs help signal, remember keep in contact and keep your radios on"

We nodded

"God protect us." He said closing his eyes

"God Protect us." Everyone repeated and got on vehicles

Good byes were always the worst part of these missions. the others would come and hug and kiss us good bye, like they were never going to see us again. It made me said.

Lady Asked grabbing my hand "Your coming back right Sissy?"

"Don't I always" I said smiling.

Lady is my little sister she was only 4 when we were found in a Las Vegas Strip club called the Moonlight Lady 2 years ago.

"Ok we got 5 hours!" Boss yelled over the crowed "let's go!"

I kissed Lady's forehead and whispered "I'll see you at dinner"

She smiled but I could still se worry in her eyes.

Yoda kicked the motorcycle to life and sped off in to town.


	2. Chapter 2: One Life

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! OR I'LL SEND MY ZOMBIES TO EAT YOUR DOG **

** MEWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH **cough cough pant

* * *

The streets were empty and lifeless, every store we pasted was rundown.

We road throw the open hospital doors and headed straight for pharmacy. We could hear their moaning they knew we were here.

" Ok" Yoda started as he get off the bike " I fill the bag, you shoot."

" Got it " I said pulling both my hand guns

This was the part I loved the most, the danger never really phased me it was all like a video game, you shoot, they die, you move on to the next level . Simple.

We walked down hallway the lights flickered on and off. we took each step with caution.

" look in that room," he instructed." scream if you need help."

I rolled my eyes " Ha! like you'd come and help me." I mumble as I walked past him in to the room. finger on the trigger, I walked slowly and looked around.

Hearing a noise and ducked down not sure of where it came form. The flickering lights made it hard to see what ever it was it was quiet I had to listen closely. I got up and looked around the room. Shelf's holding little bottles and other things were lined in rows of two. There was a window and what looked like a tub, on the wall facing the tub there was closet. I walked over to the tub get a better look of the room. As I approached I saw that the water was disturbed.

Jumping back I pointed my guns at the tub I fired one round. It jumped out moaning, arms stretched out, mouth open, it lunged at me, I shot it hitting it in shoulder, it fell to ground but I knew it wasn't dead, I fired one more round in to its head.

Laughing I mumbled " Not today."

"You ok?!" Yoda yelled form the door.

" Yeah !"

I gave the room one more look then gave the all clear to Yoda, he ran in started filling the bag.

I stood guard by the door.

"Slow day , huh" he said trying to start a conversation, talking always calmed him down.

" only one so far."

" lets hope it stays that way" I said smiling

The closet door swung open Yoda jumped back pulling out his gun. I fired two rounds off mine. One hit the door and hit it right between the eyes. Something blow by my right ear making a whistling noise as it pasted the sound of a body hitting the floor followed. I turned to see one of them laying on the ground, confused I looked at Yoda, his gun was shaking in his hands, his black rimed glasses was hinging off one ear, and his eyes were closed tight.

" D-did you just shoot at me, with your eyes CLOSED?!"

"Di-did it kill it?" he asked opening one eye.

" who cares! you just shot at me with your eyes closed, what the hell!"

He fixed his glasses. " Your Welcome M.L"

"I didn't say thank you."

He continued felling the bag, when it was full he tied it off and we headed back to Motorcycle, killing 3 more on the way. I noticed his hands were still shaking , being here really unnerved him.

" Want me to drive?" I asked

" ya-yeah"

I got on the bike and tried to kick start it, it didn't start "oh god no" I tried again still nothing "no no no no no No!"

" whats wrong ?"

I started breathing faster I put my hands on my head and sighed ." it won't start."

"Ha ha very funny Moonlight."

" I'm not trying to be funny, it wont start."

" This isn't the time to be joking."

I dropped my hands and rolled my eyes "if you don't believe me try it yourself."

He throw the bag at me and tried to start the bike, it still didn't work.

He swore as he keep trying.

"I told you!"

" Dammit " he leaned his head agents' the handle bars." what are we going to do now?" he asked sorrow filled his voice.

"get all the extra ammo out and the flashlight, ill call Boss tell him about out situation?

He nodded

I pulled out the walkie-talkie.

" Is any one there?. Over."

"Its Rip what do you need?. Over"

" its Superman, I heer ya loud n clear. Over"

" what's going on?.-oh its Seth. Um ov-er?"

" Were stuck in the Hospital, our bike won't start. Over"

"Rip u two r closest, you guys go elp 'em. Over"

"Alright were on our way. Rip Over& and Out"

" Its Boss who's stuck.Over"

" its er M.L.& Yodie Sir, Rip and Casper went to elp 'em . Over"

" were leaving the bike. Over"

" ok, were almost done here I think got enough gas, well go by the Hospital when were done Superman you better do the same. Over & out"

"Alll righty. over 'n out"

I put the walkie-talkie in my pocket and looked at Yoda he staring at the hospitals directory, memorizing it.

That was one of few things Yoda was good at he has a excellent memory all he has to do is look at something or hear it once and her remembers forever.

He must have felt me looking at him he started rambling about Stars Wars crap I didn't care about, as we started walking it got worse. I made the mistake of telling him I've seen Star Wars. He over reacted and started telling me whole the story line form line form the beginning. I blocked him out

Suddenly the lights flicker faster and shut off. Yoda screamed and grabbing my hand. His hand was coated in sweat.

" Stacy what going on!?" his voice was frantic.

" claim down Monty. And turn on the flashlight." I said keeping calm

"the what?!" he asked sounding lost and little confused.

I lost my patients. " THE FLASHLIGHT YOU IDIOT, TURN-IT-ON!"

There was a click, seconds later a light shone in my face blinding me.

" Hey! CUT THAT OUT!!"

" there's no need to yell M.L" he said still holding on to my hand.

I grabbed the flash light pointing it away form me, that's when I saw them my eyes widened with fear, there were so many way too many to shoot the crfowed around us.

" Oh my god!" I whispered as the danger finally phased me, and reality kicked in, I realized in this video game you only had one life.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**M.L. :**OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPEN TO US!?!?!

**Yoda: **worry about that later, now as i was saying Anakin truns in to Darth Vader!!! Did you see that coming? couse when i saw it i did not that coming.

**M.L. :** Shut up Yoda, and LET GO OF MY HAND!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3:Trapped

REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!! YOU FREE LOADERS

* * *

I stood there like a dear in headlights, Yoda pulled on my hand trying to get me to move.

They were so close. They reached for us, grabbing my arms, pulling my legs out form under me. Yoda was screamed my name, he fired shots over my head. He dragged me till me feet started moving.

We ran past the bike and around the corner. were running away from the door. "Yoda stop!, we have to go back!"

I pulled Yoda's hand he pulled back forcing me to run again. He pulled me in the stair way and shut the door behind us. I opened my mouth to talk but before I could he slapped clean across the face. I spun nearly falling down the stars. He grabbed my arm pulled me to my feet, his arm was up, ready to hit me again.

" Are you back normal yet, o- o di-do I have hit you again?"

I took a deep breath then slowly let it out " that was extremely over dramatic Yoda."

"I know." he opened his mouth to saw something else but before he could I slapped him clean across the face, he spun all the way around, his glasses flow off his face and hung on his ear, as he started to fall down the stairs I caught his arms and pulled him up and then pulled him down to my level.

" you know my motto 'One For One' " I let him go.

He rubbed his cheek and fixed his glasses. " Sorry M.L. I was just -just in the heat of the moment I guess, anyway what do we do know?"

I sighed" where dose this stair way lead to?"

"umm" he made his thinking face his eyebrows scrunched together and he hunched over he looked like a old man, " where the ambulances park when there not in use."

" Ok we need to block the door."

We looked around he picked up a piece of The guard rail that was laying on the ground. " will this work?"

" that's perfect!"

He shoved it in to the between the handle blocking the door.

**RIP**:" its Rip can you guys here me? .over"

I pulled it form my pocket

**M.L**:" yeah, were in the-"

.**Rip**:" We cant get in. over"

Yoda grabbed the radio form me.

**YODA**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT GET IN!!…OVER!"

**RIP**" listen those f#$kers are f#k'n everywhere dammit we cant even pasted the f$k'n dammed lobby! WE FK'N TRIED OK!.. FK'N! OVER!"

He handed me the radio then laid down the floor.

**BOSS**:" Language Rip, Over."

**M.L.:** " So were trapped here?...over"

**RIP**:" GO PISSF#K YOURSELF!…………….OVER!"

**BOSS**:" Rip, give the radio to Casper or control your damm mouth!, and for the time being yes"

**CASPER/RIP**: "its Casper, umm sorry she's really scared. Over" I could hear Rip yelling in the back round "DAM Albino, I'm not scared!"

**BOSS** "Its OK, M.L Yoda where are you guys?. Over"

**ML**" Ummmm." I lightly kicked Yoda in the side. " where are we?"

" where in the south ground floor stairway" he mumble and rolled in a beetle position

" umm where in the south ground floor stairway. Over"

**CASPER**: "Boss we can get throw the door, we can get near the place. Over"

**BOSS**: "Casper where are where are you guys?Over"

**CASPER**: "we um got pushed two blocks back. Over"

**BOSS**: "get back to the Hospital, were around the corner, when we get there well think of way to get Moonlight and Yoda out. Over"

**M.L**: " umm Boss i all ready thought of plan.Over"

* * *

**ML: kicks Yoda " get up "**

**Yoda: " why should i "**

**Ml: gets ready to kick again " because i said so thats why"**

**Yoda: " I'm older and bigger then you, you should be doing what i say"**

**M.l" oh is that so?"**

**Yoda: " yes, yes it is"**

**M.L evil glare of death**

**Yoda jumps up **

**M.L: " down the stairs" **

**Yoda: " yes ma'am "**

**ML: " faster"**

**Yoda:runs**


	4. Chapter 4: Abandoned

SORRY ABOUT LONG WAITE, IVE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER PROJECTS AND COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE . HA HA SO YEAH HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

* * *

I sighed, and looked down at Yoda who was still in the beetle position. 

I snorted " Pathetic."

He was mumbling something and his face was wet , I rolled my eyes and pulled a lighter from my back pocket, and box of cigarettes and lit one.

" Come on Yoda snap out of it, we got work to do and need your help." I took a drag of the cigarette and blow the smoke in his face.

He started coughing.

" good your awake." I said taking another long drag.

He sat up and fixed his glasses. " I'm not pathetic."

I blow more smoke in his face. " yes you are."

" no I'm not Stacy !"

I took another drag. " then do you call that little episode?" smoke came out my mouth as I talked.

He stood up " I call it a normal human reaction to being scared out the there mind. You had your own 'little episode' not too long ago remember?" he snatched the cigarette out of my mouth. " and little girls shouldn't't smoke!"

"Hey I need that!" I reached for it but he moved it out my reach

" see now your addicted." he put his hand on my head pushing me back.

" No its not that , you idiot."

He snorted and took a drag." then why do you need it?"

"Hey if I cant smoke you cant either! "

" I'm 18 I can smoke all I want." he took another drag. " and you still haven't answered my question."

" GIVE ME MY DAMN CIGARETTE !"

He laughed and blow smoke in my face that's it. obviously he's forgotten who the hell I am.

Another cloud of smoke hit my face.

I lost it, and grabbed his hand yanking him down to my eye level.

" you listen to me and you listen to me good. If you don't give me that cigarette right now. I will stick my foot so far up your ass you will taste it for week."

He started laughing. " here M.L. take it" he handed me the cigarette. " there no more left anyway." he snorted and pinched my cheek. " your so cute when you get all red in the face like that."

I slapped his away." don't touch me, I don't want to catch your weirdness."

He's acting strange, I shook my head, worry about that later. I picked up a piece of newspaper and re-lit the cigarette bud then wrapped it in the newspaper and placed it by the door.

Yoda snorted" so this is your big plan, starting a fire?"

I rolled my eyes. " it will slow 'them' down, giving us extra time find a way out."

I grabbed his shirt and started pulling him down the stares ,before he could say any else.

By the time we reached the bottom, Yoda was cracking up about some Star Wars joke I didn't't get.

" OK funny boy where dose this door lead to?"

" what you didn't't think that was funny?"

" no."

"well you had to have seen the movie."

I sighed. " where dose the door lead Yoda?"

" I told you already, it leads down to where they keep the ambulances."

" oh yeah" I turned the handle and pulled on the door, it wouldn't't open. I pulled harder. It wouldn't't budge

" Allow me" Yoda said pushing me aside.

" its locked. don't waste your time."

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"how did you!?"

" it's a push my dear." he started laughing " Lady's and Idiots first" he said making a gesture.

I snorted "will that wont work Yoda, we can't both fit throw the door." I laughed as I walked past him

It took him awhile to get the joke.

"rather be a Lady then a Idiot."

"So your saying your gay?' I pulled my gun looked at how many bullets I had left, the were only 6 shots left, 3 in each.

"no!"

I laughed "OK. how many bullets do you have left?"

He pulled his gun pointing it me, I grabbed and pointed it in a different direction.

" don't point it people you don't want to shoot."

" sorry, umm I have 2 left."

"Here" I handed him guns " ill use the rifle." I smiled I love the rifle.

He took them and stated messing them.

A shot went off, I could hear it ricochet off the wall it hit something. A loud crash followed

"sorry, I was trying to reload."

I sighed " whatever which way do we go now?"

"ummm up the hallway and turn left."

I took the flashlight and handed him the bag. We started walking down the hallway, flashlight didn't't help much it was so dark down here. Yoda put his hand on my shoulder. His hands were still sweaty.

The hallway was so quite I could hear everything dripping water, 'them' moving up stairs, Yoda breathing in my ear, stinky geek breath. There was a crash behind us we both jumped, I turned weapon drawn. I stared in to the darkness, dam this dim flashlight. I beat it agents my knee it flickered turned brighter then went out.

" what did you do!?" Yoda yelled in my ear, his had was squeezing my shoulder way too hard.

" I was trying to make it brighter, its not my fault the batteries died."

He sighed his hand slid down my arm to my wrist, he shook it till dropped the useless flashlight.

" OK lets keep going." he lead me down the dark hall

"hey Yoda?"

"what?"

"what else is down here?"

" ummm the emergency room and the morgue."

"The Morgue?…" I asked" why didn't't your tell me earlier?"

" You didn't't ask."

"Idiot"

We keep walking in silence, Yoda keep breathing heavy it was starting to get on my nerves.

" if the bag is to heavy, I can carry it."

" its not heavy…why are you breathing so hard? Is the rifle to heavy?"

I sighed " I'm not."

" that's..not..you?"

"no"

" are you sure" he asked his voice broke on the last word?

" yeah "

We turned looking in to the darkness " can you see anything?" he asked still holding my wrist.

" no but I can hear them." tried to pull my wrist free. He jumped and held on tighter.

" Stacy!"

" I'm OK I just need both my hands."

"oh" he reluctantly let me go

I put my rife in a aiming position, force of habit, I didn't't know what I was aiming at . We stood there for what felt like forever, when something hit the end of my gun, I fired not sure if it I hit in the place. I could hear Yoda shooting in every direction wasting bullets.

I fired again, and again. Hands grabbed my gun trying to pull it way, I pulled back but they were to strong, they were dragging me closer. Yoda grabbed my shirt trying to pull me back. He fired over my shoulder till his started gun clicking. They grabbed my arms, I tried to pull away. Something hit the ground I could feel Yoda's hand on my under my arm. He pulled as hard as he could. It felt like my arms were going to brake in two, I screamed, as cold hands grabbed my feet pulling me to the ground

" its OK Stacy, I'm not going to let them take you. I promise."

Yoda let go, I could hear foot steps. He was running away, he left me. I screamed his name over and over again, he didn't't come back. Tears ran down my face he left me, he left me to die. That sob!

* * *


End file.
